El Beso
by Bakemono1126
Summary: Jacob está dolido. Bella está con la sanguijuela de su novio. ¿Qué pasaría si, por casualidad, se encuentra con Edward en el prado?


El Beso

Jacob corría despreocupado por el bosque. Le encantaba aquel lugar, los árboles le parecían un refugio del mundo perfecto. Siguió corriendo, creyendo que así podría dejar atrás todos sus pesares.

Pronto, a lo lejos, vio una gran claridad. El límite del bosque… ¿qué habría detrás? Jacob jamás había llegado hasta allí. Movido por la curiosidad, avanzó, haciendo crujir las ramas y hojas que yacían en el suelo. Cuando por fin cruzó el último tramo del camino, quedó fascinado. Ante él, un pequeño prado, en forma de círculo, se extendía lleno de flores silvestres. ¿Sería aquel el prado que Bella buscó insistentemente hacía poco tiempo?

La hermosura del lugar lo dejó embobado un buen rato, consiguiendo por fin su objetivo inicial, olvidar sus penas. Sin embargo, todas ellas volvieron, con una intensidad casi destructiva, a él cuando observó que en medio de la pradera se hallaba una persona.

Sí. El odiado novio vampiro de su primer amor, Edward, estaba sentado de espaldas a él, en medio del conjunto de vivos colores.

Jacob se había preguntado en varias ocasiones por qué odiaba tanto a ese vampiro. Cierto que, al ser de razas enfrentadas, Edward vampiro y él licántropo, sentía una clara y casi irracional aversión hacia él y los de su raza. Pero no era eso lo que concebía su intenso odio. No. Apartándonos de una hirviente envidia por su belleza eterna, le odiaba por continuar siendo el novio de Bella, cuando le había destrozado el corazón, en cambio él sólo podía ser su amigo.

El licántropo dio unos pasos adelante, tal vez queriendo provocar un enfrentamiento. Edward no se movió.

Ya debería haberme olido. ¿Estará durmiendo? pensó. De inmediato cayó en algo que le había dicho Billy hacía algún tiempo. Los vampiros no pueden dormir.

Totalmente decidido, Jacob dio unos pasos más, pero viendo que su enemigo no reaccionaba, tuvo una idea. Una idea perversa y deshonrosa pero muy tentadora, tanto, que le arrancó una sonrisa malvada de los labios. Transformarse y atacarle por la espalda. Mas descartó su idea enseguida, no sólo por no ser juego limpio, sino porque, gracias a sus habilidades vampíricas, Edward habría esquivado su ataque fácilmente.

Harto de la indiferencia del vampiro, se acercó a él. Bajó la cabeza y miró a su adversario. La envidia le hizo perder, por un momento, la razón, queriendo acabar con ese rostro perfecto; pero se contuvo.

Edward continuaba inmóvil como una estatua. ¿Qué clase de ser viviente podía mantenerse en ese estado, como si fuera una simple escultura perfecta? Un vampiro, claro.

Sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, Edward susurró con la mirada, totalmente ausente, fija en ningún punto en concreto.

Puedes sentarte… - su voz tenía un matiz diferente, extraño.

Jacob siempre le había oído con una voz muy sugerente, incluso para él. Sin embargo, ahora hablaba con emoción contenida. ¿Por qué sería?

No necesito tu permiso para hacerlo. No eres dueño de este lugar. – sabía que en su voz no se notaba el tremendo odio que le tenía, porque había aprendido a disimularlo. Sin embargo, si Edward hubiera levantado la cabeza y hubiera fijado sus ojos en los suyos, se habría percatado de la grandísima repulsión que le tenía.

Sé que no soy dueño de esto.

Jacob, sin dignarse a contestar, se sentó un poco alejado del vampiro. Pasaron unos larguísimos, incómodos y silenciosos minutos en los cuales cada uno dedicó a pensar en sus propios problemas.

El licántropo era consciente de que estaba a escasos centímetros de su enemigo. Podría haberle atacado, o incluso matarlo, pero algo dentro de él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

¿Por qué? se preguntó el joven. La respuesta apareció en su mente. La imagen de una chica se dibujó ante él.

Bella… - suspiró.

Advirtió que Edward lo miraba, sorprendido. Miró, con el mismo odio de siempre, el rostro asquerosamente perfecto de él. Su piel pálida, su cabello dorado, sus ojeras muy marcadas y sus vivaces ojos color miel, le daban aspecto de estrella de cine. Junto a él, la belleza del prado, palidecía.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos, concentrando todo su odio en el ser que le contemplaba expectante. Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, Edward se movió hacia él, juntando sus helados labios con los del licántropo.

Fue una experiencia extraña. Por una parte, todo el odio de su interior, permanecía allí, abrumándole. Deseaba acabar con la vida de ese vampiro a toda costa, aunque eso significara hacer sufrir a Bella. Sin embargo, a una parte de él, seguramente donde habitaba su locura, le agradaba la sensación fría de los labios del otro e, incluso, deseaba fervientemente que no acabara. ¿Qué le ocurría¿Se sentía atraído por ese despreciable? No. Eso era inaceptable. Él amaba a Bella, no a su novio.

Quiso apartarse enseguida, pero Edward le cogió de las manos impidiendo con su devastadora fuerza que se moviera del lugar.

Por su parte, Edward no sabía qué sentir. Repulsión, sí, era eso lo que sentía. Repulsión ante el hedor del amigo licántropo de su amada Bella. Y, sin embargo, sentía que satisfacía una curiosidad que tenía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y que no se había atrevido a realizar hasta ahora. Besar a otro hombre. Lo había visto en la televisión y alguna vez en sus otros hogares, y siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿Qué sentían aquellas personas? Amor que, desde luego, él no sentía. Pero quería llegar a la razón por la que el ser humano había llegado a ese punto.

Y no sacó nada en claro. Por lo que decidió dejar ese misterio para él sin resolver.

Jacob sintió que los labios de Edward se paralizaban y apartaba su rostro del de él. El licántropo quiso hacerse el ofendido, quiso sentir un enfado, pero no sintió otra cosa que, calma. Simple y pura tranquilidad.

Jacob despertó sobresaltado. Estaba en su habitación, en su hogar…En un lugar donde no tenía por qué ver a ese maldito vampiro. Se palpó la frente, estaba empapada de sudor. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Una vez que se sintió con fuerzas para olvidar su extraño sueño hasta mañana, volvió a acostarse, cerrando los ojos.

No tardó pronto en dormirse, pero con una pregunta aún en la cabeza.

¿Había sido una pesadilla?

-FIN-


End file.
